The Start of the Beginning
by xovampxo
Summary: Lifes as good as it can get in Morganvill for Claire. Her and Shane is getting deeper and gets a surprise wheather they are ready or not. READ AND REVIEW! BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!
1. Chapter 1

Here goes! My first MorganVill Vampire stroy!

I don't own any of the characters from the book :(

* * *

><p>Clairs POV<p>

Yuck! I thought as I puked for the third time this morning. I don't know why. I'm guessing food poison because it has been Eve's and Shane's turn to cook this past week.

I have been puking more and more for about a week and if it gets worse I may have to see a doctor. I don't want to worry the others so I haven't told them how I have been feeling. I just tell Shane I have to use the bathroom if he wakes up when I feel sick, but he is a heavy sleeper.

Shane and I have been doing really good. Eve and Micheal is also doing really well. She hoping he'll pop the question soon. She is almost 21 and Micheal already being 21 it is the perfect time. Shane thinks it is even a good idea. Even though he wants to wait a while before starting a family. We have been on the topic of family and he made it kind of clear we should wait. He said he likes it being just us for now and doesn't know if it's best to raise our child or children in Morgansvill. I know he loves me and wants to make things the best he can. I know I love him and trust him.

Things are pretty good. Well as good as they can get living in Morgansvill. I'm working for Amlie and Shane has a job working with Monica's brother. We haven't heard much from Monica so thats good too. Micheal does gigs now and plays at shops some nights. Eve is still workning at Common Grounds.

" CB, breakfast is done." I hear Eve yell.

" OK, I'll be down in a minute." I say while making sure I look fine. I have an awful taste in my mouth so I have to brush my teeth.

As I'm brushing Eve walks in. Crap I thought I locked it. Well at least she didn't come in a few minutes ago.

" Why are you brushing your teeth. We made breakfast. You can do it after." She confused.

" Yeah, but I had that morning taste you get in your mouth and couldn't stand it." She didn't look convinced, but she lefted it alone.

" Ok, well come on." And with that she started down the stairs.

I followed her down ready to eat.

" It's about time." Shane said and came over to me with a smile. He hugged me around the

" Ugh you guys! I want to eat breakfast not puke it up." Eve whined.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was cut short when his lips pressed to mine. I went wrap my arms around his neck, but he pulled away to soon. Only a little and I could smell his breath. It smells like he already ate. Like eggs and bacon.

I thought I was hungry before but now I think I'm gonna puke.

I pulled the rest of the way, away and ran up the stairs and to the bathroom.

Luckly I made it there in time.  
>I heard foot steps running up the stairs but I didn't care. My ribs started to ach and I finish puking when they got up here.<p>

" Claire whats wrong?" Shane asked worried. He kneeled down next to me.

" I don't know." I said honestly.

" How long have you been feeling sick?" Asked Micheal

" A week or so. "

" We should take you to the doctors Claire. You never know what maybe wrong. We do live in Morgansvill." Micheal said, worried. He does have a point.

So I got dress in faded jeans, a plain white fitted t-shirt, and black converse. Brushed my hair, which has gotten longer and brushed my teeth. We hopped in Eve' car and headed to the doctors. I feel nervous, but don't know why. I mean it's not like a did anything wrong. Nothing to get sick. I hope.

* * *

><p>I know short, bu it'll get better. Don't want to rush the story. So pleaseee REVIEW!<p>

REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

This one is going to be longer! promise!

Don't own the characters:(

* * *

><p>Claires POV<p>

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

" I'll make a list of what you should eat and what you shouldn't" She went on, not like I was listening. I was too busy thinking about what she had just said.

I mean how could this happen? We were careful. We aren't ready. Shane isn't ready. How will he react? What am I going to do? Under all the questions I felt happy for some reason. I'm gonna be a mom. I mom? And Shane is going to be a dad. I hope he'll be. I mean what if he doesn't want it or me after he finds out.I'm gonna have to tell him.

" Are you ok? Would you like me to send one of your friends in?" I didn't know I had tears pouring down my face until she spoke and handed me a tissue. I wipped my eyes.

" Yeah I'm fine. Can you please send Shane in?" I probably should tell him now. I tried calming myself before he got in.

I must not have did a good job because as soon as he walked in he rushed over and asked me, " Claire, Whats wrong, are you hurt, do you need anything, what did she say?" The questions just kept coming out of his mouth.

To stop in I lead in and pressed my lips to his. I loved the feel, even more when he responded. I smile and deepen it. I felt tears start to fall again. He pulled away.

" Clair, baby, tell me whats wrong?" I just lead in and pressed our foreheads together. I put his hand on my flat stomach.

" Do you feel it?" I asked knowing he won't feel anything. Not yet it was too soon.

" No?" He said but it came out as a question.

" Not yet." I said. He pulled all the way away from me and just looked at me.

" Claire,' He started to say but stop. The silence only lasted a few minutes, but felt like hours.

" Is there really a baby, our baby, in there?"

I couldn't talk so I just nodded. I looked down finding it hard to look at him. In his deep dark brown eyes that I love.

He put his hand under my chine and made me look up.

" I love you." Was all he said and kissed me. Kissed me so deep I thought I might explode. We pulled away for air, but didn't let go. He held me close.

" I love you and our baby." He said

" I love you too." I said softly.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. The doctor stepped in. We pulled apart, but Shane kept and arm around me.

" Your friends are waiting. Here is some papers of what will help you and the date of when to come back for a check up next month." She said and handed me the paper with a smile on her face.

" Thank you." I said and Shane just nodded as we walked out.

I was really happy and couldn't wait to tell Eve and Micheal the news.

" Claire your ok!" Eve yelled and gave me a hug when she saw us come out.

I couldn't help but smile.

' Yeah , but lets get back before it is too late."

Ok, but what did the doctor say?" Micheal asked as we walked out to Eve's old car. The sky was a deep blue, almost black. I guess we were there linger than we thought.

" Come on we have new. We'll tell you over dinner because I'm hungry." Shane said with a smile I love so much. I looked up at him and smiled too.

" OMG! NO WAY!" Eve yelled excited about the news. We just told them and they both smile.

" Congrates, dude." Micheal said and stood up to give Shane a man hug.

Eve already had me in a tight hug. She needed to let go soon or I would pass out from lack of air. She finally let go and looked at Shane.

" I'm so happy for you." She said and then added, " but if you screw this up I will get pregnant just to sit my fat ass on your play station to break it." I laughed so hard I thought I would pee my pants. Shane looked horrified and Micheal even blushed a little. Then everyone started laughing. I stop fight because something hit me.

" Wait, pregnant fat ass? I'm gonna be fat!" They all stopped and looked at me.

' Yeah, but it's ok. It won't be for too long." Eve said

" Yeah and you'll still be beautiful." Shane said with a smile . I turned and glare. Maybe this is what they mean by pregnant hormones.

" Fine, but if I get too fat and am fat for ever I'm gonna blame you." He just smiled bugger.

" And no more sex." His smile faded and Eve and Micheal laughed. I huffed and went up stairs.

I need some sleep.

* * *

><p>YOU GOT TO LOVE SHANE LOL:D<p>

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES:D


	3. Chapter 3

Love the reviews so far!

Sadly I don't own any of the characters in this story, yet!:(

New characters will be coming up:)

* * *

><p>Claires POV<p>

I was right. I was tired. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

I woke up to something warm tracing my belly. I smile and opened my eyes. I look down and there was Shane, hand on my flat belly rubbing it. My smile got bigger.

" What are you doing?" I asked.

He smiled up and said, " Bonding." And looked back down.

" With my stomach?" I laughed

" No, our child." I stopped laughing and smile. He was as happy as I was about having the baby.

" How are you doing? Goo goo gagga." Was he talking to it? I laughed at him. He is so cute and going to be such a great dad. Maybe we are ready for it.

I can't wait to stop calling the baby an it and be able to tell if it's a boy or girl.

" Shane, what do you wait it to be?" I couldn't help but ask.

" I don't know. I know I want it to be healthy. I'll love it no matter what." He is so sweet.

" Me too." Then my stomach growled. Shane laughed.

" Hey! I'm eating for two now." I laughed with him. We got up and headed down.

Eve and Micheal made breakfast today.

" We made eggs and toast." Eve said

" No bacon?" Shane asked.

" No its not good for you. Not that we care, but we do care that it's not good for Claire and the soon to be baby inside her." Eve said back. We all sat down to eat breakfast together. The did a pretty good job because the food tasted good.

After breakfast we went to watch a movie. Micheal in the chair with Eve on his lap and Shane and me on the couch. Right when it was getting to the good part my stomach turned. And I thought there wouldn't be any morning sickness today.

I ran up the stairs with Shane behind me. He held my hair and whisper soothing words to me. Not that I was paying attention. I was too busy puking my breakfast up. I got up and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and my hair was a mess. And I'm pretty sure I could smell my own breathe and it didn't smell good. Yuck! I brushed my teeth while Shane stayed next to me. Probably making sure I was done puking.

Wow, this is going to be a long nine months.

ONE MONTH LATER

Claires POV

Shane and I are sitting in the doctors waiting for the doctor to do the altrasound. It's still to early to know the sex of the baby, but she is making sure everything is find and if I'm eating right.

She rubs the gel stuff on my stomach. It has got a little baby bump but not completely noticable yet. Her hands are cold as she spreads it on.

" Ok so you can't see it really, but if you look closer you can see something." SHe said pointing to the spot and she was right there wasn't much, but you could tell there was something there. My baby. I smile

" It seems everything it going right." She said and wipped the stuff off.

" You won't need to come back for another few months, unless you have questions or don't few right. How has morning sickness been?"

" Ugh! Gross." I didn't know how to put it. Shane has been so kind. He gets up whenever I feel sick and holds my hair. He doesn't go back to bed until he knows I'm ok and I am almost asleep.

God, I love him. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't here. Eve and Micheal have been a big help too. Eve iss so excited, you would think it was her having the baby. We are still waiting for Micheal to pop the question. I have been asking Shane if he knew anything, but he won't tell.

" Well I hate to say it, but it won't get better." The doctors said.

" Ya!" I said. Note the sarcastim.

"ok, you guys my go." Doctor said while chuckleing.

Shane and I walked back to Eve's car she let us use. The sky was almost black and we hurried to get home.

Like usually I was tired. Being pregnant takes a lot out of you.

Shane's POV

As we pulled up to the Glass house I looked over at Claire who was already sleeping. I smiled. She looked so peaceful. I got out and opened her door. Picking her up in my arms and carried her in the house.

Eve and Micheal were all cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. When is he just going to ask her? I mean they are in love. Anyone can tell and he put up with her for this long. So what is he waiting for?

" Fine everything is going all right." I said walking to the staires" Ok well good night." Eve said sounding tired too.

" Good night guys." I said going up the stair and in to her room. Well its kind of our room because I sleep in her all the time with her.

I slipped her jeans off careful not to wake her. Along with her shoes. I pulled the covers over herand she snuggled deeper in. I smiled. I don't think I have ever smiled this much before. But I can't help it. I'm happy. Claire makes me happy.

I stripped down to my boxer. Thats how I always sleep and climb in next to her. She lied her head on my chest and I put my arms around her waist. This is how we normally sleep.

Well until she wakes up and is running to the bathroom. With me right behind her.

* * *

><p>A little of Shane's POV! What did you think?<p>

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

love the review and got some great ideas from them!

I don't own any of the character:(

* * *

><p>Claire's POV<p>

I'm only three months pregnant and really hormonal. I have a baby bump not. I feel fat, but I can still see my feet so thats a plus.

I'm not the only moody one. Eve is losing her patients with Micheal. Shane still won't tell anything about Micheal proposing.

Tonight Shane and I have the place to our selves. Eve is working late and Micheal says he has a gig.

We are on the couch get comfy about to watch movie, if we could decide on which one.

" You just pick." I said

" Yeah, but what if you don't like it."

" I will, if you just pick!" I was losing my patients. Pregnant women only have just so much then they scream, cry, or both.

" Ok, ok." He said, putting his hands up in a surrendering manner.

He quickly poped a movie in. I wasn't sure what movie he put in until it started.

I should have know Shane would pick this.

" Really, Shane, really? Zombie Land?"

" Of course, Babe. It's a classic."

" Classic what?"

" Oh just hush." He said and I huffed focusing on the TV.

I started to feel sleeping half way through the movie. I leaned farther onto the couch and Shanes shoulder.

I was woken up by a scream.

I jumped and looked around. I saw a shocked Shane. He was off the couch looking like he was ready to fight if he had to. I looked to what he was looking at and say Eve and Micheal.

" OMG! CLAIRE! LOOK AT IT!" Eve was yelling and I was confused. I looked at her then at what she was pointing to. Her hand.

There it was on her ring finger. It was silent. Until..

" OMG! EVE! MICHEAL!" I was speachless.

EVES POV

Today it's busy. There is suppost to be a band tonight so lots of people decided to come.

It got dark as the band started to play. When they started to play I looked up. I know that voice.

There was Micheal a huge ass smile formed on my face. But why didn't he tell me he was playing here?

Once he stopped everyone started to clap. I thought he would play more, but he spoke instead.

" OK everyone. Thank you! I'm happy to play here. Now tonight is a special night. Or it will be when a special someone answeres a very important question. Eve please come up here." I was very confused, but he continued as I walked up and stood next to him.

" Eve I love you so much. I know I wanted along time, but will you marry me." He got down on one knee and pulled out the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

I don't know what to say. " Yes." Was all I could say as a nodded excitedly. He slid the ring on my finger and got up and kissed me. I through my arms aroung his neck and kissed back. People cheered and started to clap.

I don't think I could be happier! Spending the rest of my life with the man I love. Maybe even starting a family. If thats possibly. Is it possibly?

Claire's POV

Eve just got done telling me how he propsed. We were in the kitchen while the guys were in the living room. Probably celebrating with video games.

" That must of been so romantic." I said. I wonder if Shane and I will ever get married. I hope so. But propbably aftet the baby comes. I don't what to look like a giant marshmellow going down the isle.

" Yeah it was. I still can't believe it."

I smile seeing my bestfriend happy, " So when are you guys going to plan the wedding?"

" I don't know. Oh, Claire! You have to help me with it, to! PLEASE!"

" Of course I will!"

" Thank you!" She got up and hugged me. I hugged her back and felt something wet on my short.

" Are you ok?" I asked Eve. Was she crying?

" Yeah, sorry I'm just happy. I mena things are finally going right." She was right. Things are going good.

I just hope things keep going good.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I have most of the story planned out. Now I just got to try not to rush.

I don't own any of the character in this story, yet!

* * *

><p>Claire's POV<p>

I am six months pregnant and I'm huge. I never thought I could get this big. I am hungry more and moody. Just last night I got pissed because Shane used my belly as a place to hold the popcorn bowl. I was mad because I thought he was being an ass. After he said he was sorry over 50 times I started to cry because I thought he was so sweet.

Right now I am happy and excited because Shane and I were going to the doctors to find out the sex of the babies.

All the way there he heald my hand. Once we were in the room the doctor came in. She smiled at us and said,

" Hi, how are you guys doing?"

" Great. Happy, excited." Shane said

" Oh and big." I said quickly.

She laughed and got all the stuff ready. She told me to lye down while she rubbed the gel stuff on my stomach. After some stuff she left. Shane squeezed my hand when I looked up at him. We smiled at each other. After the doctor came back in with pictures.

" Ok, are you guys ready to knew the sex of your babies?"

" Yes." We said together excitedly.

" Wait!" Shane said before the doctor could tell us.

" Did you say babies?"He asked. What a dumb question that was. Of course she said...

" Babies?" I thought I heard wrong.

" Yes babies. You are having twins." She said and her smile grow bigger. I looked at Shane and he looked shocked, but soon smile. A big smile.

I couldn't help, but smile back.

" OK we are ready. What are they?" Shane couldn't wait and seem to want to know as bad as I do. By this point I was sitting up on the bed. I couldn't sit still.

" You are going to have a baby boy and girl." She showed us the pictures pointing at the boy and the girl. I felt tears. I took one while Shane took the other. He had tears as well. He took me into a big hug. I smile and hugged him back. God I love him.

The doctor let us go and we headed for the car. By now it was dark. I had and uneasy feeling in my stomach. The babies started kicking.

We were almost to the door when we some a figure in the distance. I tried to hurry but I couldn't go that fast. Shane took my hand and ran.

He pushed my in as the figure got closer. He slammed the door and leaned against it.

Eve and Micheal looked in.

They looked confused.

" Twin, boy and girl." Shane said breathing heavy.

" OMG!" Eve squealed. She hugged me the best she could with my stomach in the way. I was happy but couldn't stop thinking about the figure. What was it? Why was Shane so panic?

I am now 7 months and Micheal has agreed to have their wedding in three months. June 13. I can't wait. Eve has been looking for the perfect dress, but still to find one.

Right now Shane and I are thinking of names for the baby.

" You know I was thinking for the girl Alyssia May." I said. Alyssia because I know how close he was to his little sister and how much she ment to him. and May because its Eve's middle name (AN/ I MADE THAT UP. IDK HER MIDDLE NAME LOL.) Also the babies are due in May. May 10.

" Really?" Shane asked.I just nodded.

" Don't you like it?" I asked.

" Yes. I love it." He said and hugged me. " Thank you," he said softly. I just smiled into his shoulder. We pulled apart after a minute.

" Ok now on to boy names." I wasn't sure and thought it would be a good idea to let Shane pick the name.

" How about.." He trailed off thinking. It was quiet for a few minutes. He was really thinking hard about it.

" I got it!" He said happily to finally think a good name.

" Shane JR. !" I laughed.

" How about no. He should have his own name." I still had to smile. He pouted and I thought he looked so cute while doing it.

" How about Liam." I said. I always liked that name. I don't know why.

" Why Liam?"

" Because thats the name of my first crush." I said joking around. It really wasn't.

" No." He said looking mad.

" I was kidding. He name was Jon." I said simply. My smile just got when he was mad or jelous he was really hot.

" Not funny." I laughed.

" I really am kidding, but really I like it. I don't really know why. It has a nice ring to it. Liam Micheal." I really did like it.

" Yeah it does and I like it too." He said with a smile. I rested my head on his shoulder. We really were gonna do this. We really were going to have kids. Twins!

* * *

><p>I really like this chapter! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!<p>

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE NAMES!


	6. Chapter 6

I know! Its been FOREVER! I AM I TERRIBLE PERSON! I have no excuse forthe wait and I'M SORRY! SO THIS IS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO WILL STILL READ IT!

* * *

><p>Clair's POV<p>

TWO MONTHS LATER

If I thought I was fat before well I'm huge now! I can't see my feet and my back kills. I know I can handle vampires and creatures of the night, but I can't handle being 8 months pregnant.

Michaal and Eve have been a huge help and way supportive. Eve insists on a babyshower soon since the baby is due next month at the latest.

Shane is always there. He hates going to work because he says he too far away if somethign happens. God I love him.

We've still been debating back and forth on baby names.

" Claire! Get down here! Now!" Fear struck throu my whole body. There is no way she can find me. I'll be so screwed. That right. Eve is looking for me. She is going crazy with babyshower planning. I swear it's like a life or death situation for her.

The closet door swang open, making me jump, and look up. Crap!

" Have you been in hear the whole time? If I didn't know any better I would say you were hiding from me." SHe said with a smirk on her powder white face.

" Me? Pshhhh nooo. What? No!" I rumbled

" You are so weird. Let's go down stairs. I have some plan lied out." This is going to be a long night. Where is Shane and Michael when I really need them?

2 long hours later I heard the door open and he cames in the livingroom. I got up and ran, well moe like wombled, over to him and clung to his neck. It was an akward positions with my tummy in the way.

" Miss me?" Shane asked with laughter laced in his voice.

" What gave it away?"

Before he could answer Eve steped in.

" Of course I missed you Shane! SO uch that you need to get the hell out and start dinner because 1 Clair and I aren't finished planning, and 2 I'm hungry."

" Why?" Shane and I whined at the same time.

* * *

><p>I KNOW IT'S SHORT! I'M TRYING TO GET BACK INTO THE STORY! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW:)<p>

AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE LONGGGG WAIT!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


End file.
